


Cost Risk Benefit

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: They were playing a risky game, Roxanna always knew that. Though sometimes the benefit of such games far outweighs the risks.





	Cost Risk Benefit

"Try to stay quiet, understand?"

Roxanna nodded a little, her eyes darting towards the door. This little game that she had started as a way to blow off some steam after particularly harrowing surgeries had steadily grown into something that threatened to spiral out of control and land both of them in hot water with HR. Well, she supposed that it would land her in hot water. Henrik was CEO again, so there wasn't much that they could do to him and not have the whole situation turn into… "Oh," she gasped out as his thumb hit a deliciously sensitive spot on her body, breaking her train of thought as a dart of pure pleasure ran up and down her body.

"Roxanna…"

The low tumble of her name on his lips was nearly enough to get her off, and she drew in a deep, shuddering, breath through her nose as she tried to keep from grinding down against his hand, knowing that she would get no relief that way, either. "Henrik," she breathed out before biting her lip a little, fighting to keep her hands off her chest, off his head, knowing that they had rules and boundaries, and… "Fuck," she whined again as he carefully fitted two of his long fingers between her labia, turning them just right so that she was again thrown off balance.

"Language, my dear. Can you not control yourself?"

Roxanna tilted her head down to look into his eyes, and she nodded as her brows furrowed together. Unconsciously, her muscles tightened around his fingers, trying to draw him further in, and his free hand gripped her hip tightly, stilling her movements even as his dark eyes pinned her against the back of the chair. "Please?"

"Please, what?"

He knew exactly what she wanted, but was deliberately teasing her, seeing at what point her control would snap and she would break one of the rules they had set at the start of this encounter. "You know what, Henrik. What if Serena were to walk in on this? Or Connie? God forbid that, the news would be all over the hospital in minutes, and how could I…"

Roxanna felt a high pitched squeal leave her mouth as his thumb flicked against her clit, and that was all it took for her hands to fly up from her sides, her dominant one furrowing into Henrik's hair as her other hand cupped her breast, squeezing roughly as her own thumb brushed back and forth over her nipple, stimulating herself as she felt his fingers scissor inside her. "You really have no control over anything today, do you?"

She shook her head fiercely as she rotated her hips downward, trying to get him to apply more pressure, to get her off before anyone interrupted them. Their eyes met once more, and she swore that she could see a wicked hint of mirth there before he leaned in and blew against her labia, sending another rush of pleasure through her system, making her lose all sense of time and space. "Henrik, please, fuck…"

"Is that what you really want?"

She paused, her body quivering with unrelenting need, trying to focus in on his words. They had never taken the game this far before, they had always stopped just shy of full on sex since it was so risky, and they weren't people who normally took such risks. The cost had been just too high up until this moment. And then, before she could second guess herself, Roxanna whispered, "Yes."

Henrik's lips curved up in a little larger smirk as he nodded, slipping his fingers from her body. She whimpered again as he moved away from her, and he shook his head a little, beckoning her to follow him as he made his way over to his sofa, quickly locking the door as he moved past. Roxanna rose up on unsteady legs, leaving her tights and pants on the floor by his desk as she made her way to his side.

Once she was in front of him, Henrik reached out and began to flick open the buttons on her blouse. Roxanna sighed out as the silky fabric began to gap and collapse, allowing herself to trust where he was leading her. That had been the key to this relationship, allowing him to lead and putting her everything in his hands. Henrik seemed to know that her attention had wandered, since he slipped one hand beneath her blouse and bra, cupping her breast and caressing it tenderly.

Roxanna drew in a shaky breath as she nodded, shrugging the blouse off her shoulders and allowing it to pool around her hips as she snaked her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a warm kiss. As her tongue darted out to lap at his lips, she felt the clasp of her bra give way, and she arched into him as his hands cupped her bare skin. The smooth feel of his palms brushing against her nipples caused her to squirm against him as she lowered her arms and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, the overwhelming urge to tug on his chest hair tugging at the primal part of her brain.

In a sudden flurry of movement, their clothes were on the floor, and Roxanna fought to keep Henrik's focus on her, knowing that the jumble of garments might tick up his anxiety, and she did not want that to interrupt what was happening in the moment. Somehow, he maneuvered them onto the sofa while she had been ruminating about the clothing, and she gasped a little as she straddled him, feeling the hard length of his erection press against her vulva.

"How do you want this go? Remember, you need to try and stay quiet, Roxanna. Even though the door is locked, you never know what might happen."

She nodded as she arched her back a little, offering her chest up to him. That had always been one of her most erogenous spots, and Henrik chuckled a little before leaning forward and capturing a taut nipple between his lips, suckling strongly as she slid her hands down his chest and torso, pulling at his chest hair as she went, swallowing the sharp groan that banged at her lips as Henrik shifted his hips, his erection becoming more prominently insistent.

As he nipped at her breast, Roxanna spread her legs a little more, reaching down between them to guide his cock so that it could enter her with just the right tilt of her hips. Henrik's hands tightened around her hips as he let out a hiss of pleasure, and Roxanna felt a pleased smirk spread across her face at having elicited that response from him. "Maybe you need to be reminded to be quiet, darling," she murmured before pressing her lips to the crown of his head.

Moments later, she was gasping loudly as he thrust up into her, unexpectedly filling her so completely, and then she pressed her mouth to his head, using it to muffle her mewls of pleasure as Henrik chuckled against her chest, his thumb teasing her clitoris in an uneven tempo. A part of her realized that he was deliberately driving her to distraction, and she knew that two could play at that game. Clenching her inner walls around him, she moved her hips against him, trying to set a faster tempo to their fucking.

"Henrik," she moaned out as his teeth scraped against her too sensitive nipple before he brushed his tongue along it, keying her up even more. Though she tried to again set the pace for them, Henrik squeezed her hips sharply, stilling her movements.

"Not so fast, Roxanna. We want this to last, don't we?"

The low rumble of his voice against her breast tore another whimper from her as she nodded jaggedly against him. "Yeah," she finally breathed out, wrapping her arms around his upper torso as he adjusted how she rested on him, angling her body in a way that removed some of the friction between them. This scaled back how close she was to orgasm, and she slumped against him as he peppered kisses against her breasts and collarbones. A torrent of groans and whimpers began to pour from her lips as he worshipped her. Her voice rose in pitch and loudness as his mouth continued to drive her to distraction. Roxanna felt her hips start to move a little more, fighting against his hold in order to try and move things along, and still his fingers just dug in a little harder, holding her still as he rocked his hips gently, just brushing against her clit with enough force to increase her pleasure but not enough to completely get her off.

"Shh, Roxanna, you're getting a little noisy," he murmured as he pulled himself away from her breasts. She shrugged a little, drawing in a sharp breath as he cupped a breast and tugged on her oversensitive nipple. "You're just not going to behave, are you?"

"No, I guess I'm not. Fuck me, Henrik."

He nodded before capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss. Roxanna returned the kiss with the same fervor as she worked her hips, grinding against him as he thrust up into her. And then, Henrik slipped his hand between her legs once more, his thumb brushing over her clit in order to drive her pleasure up even higher, and a keening moan escaped her as she arched backwards, feeling the wave of her orgasm start to wash over her. Henrik came shortly after she had, his hips snapping against her as he finished, and then they were collapsing together onto the sofa, their breathing harsh and loud in her ears. "I never thought I would do something like this in my office," he panted out as his hands ran up and down her back, tracing her shoulder bones and ribs as he pressed soft kisses to her head.

"I never saw this being the culmination of things, either. But the benefit from the risk is certainly wonderful, don't you think?" she murmured as she dragged her nails against his scalp, trying to catch her breath again. He nodded a little before resting his chin on her head. "I love you."

Every inch of him seemed to relax into the sofa as he let out a soft chuff of a breath. "I love you." His arm closed around her waist and held her close as he started to hum. This was one of the things that she loved most about their relationship, this tenderness even after they had just pushed the boundaries of their relationship in new and frightening ways. A soft yawn split her lips, and she nuzzled her cheek against the wiry hair on his chest. "You can't fall asleep here, Roxanna. We need to get up and finish out our shifts."

"We still have…" she squinted across the room at his clock to check the time, "twenty minutes before we have to worry about being missed. Besides, Serena will cover for you, if need be. I need a short nap after that bit of loving. Wake me up in twenty." Her words grew softer and softer as the lethargy that followed great sex swept over her. As her eyes fluttered closed, she felt Henrik's hands settle on her hips, holding her tight to his chest, allowing her to relax against him fully, trusting him to take care of her until it was time to face the day once more.


End file.
